


Amongst a God

by WrldHistory



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, God Complex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Praise Kink, Sad Ending, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrldHistory/pseuds/WrldHistory
Summary: Punz knows Dream is devoted to George yet he still loves the feeling of being so close to a god like being.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Amongst a God

Punz has been the person to stand by Dream, however crazy his plan may be. Punz and Dream had developed a relationship more than just platonic, but ‘less’ than lovers. Dream was occupied by George. Punz never minded but he also never realized how toxic their relationship was, Dream used punz for protection in the daylight and a quick fuck at dawn. Yet to punz Dream was a God, someone or something that was untouchable. He felt like a god himself when he was with Dream maybe that’s why he stayed. 

A late night, the moon was full and shining bright, the tide was risen. Punz stood looking out the window delicately taking off his armour, recently finishing his patrol. He sets his armor on the stand taking another few seconds to look at the moon as it dimly lit his room and reflected off his light blue eyes, mimicking the ocean it would also reflect off of. A faint knock is heard at the door of his room.   
“Come in the door is unlocked..” punz knew who to expect. As he turns around he sees the door open and the familiar masked man. The black smile plastered across a white canvas also lit by the dim moon.   
“My stars and my moon, I’ve missed you today” the masked man closed the door behind himself as he sits on the bed. Punz approches the opposite end of the bed and sits down. Dream lays down and can comfortably lay his head in punz’s lap. Punz’s eyes Focus’ down on the mask that started back at him, punz intertwines his fingers in the blonde, dirty brown hair, twisting it within his fingers.   
“My love, you seem sad. What’s the matter?” Dream lifts his hand to caress punz’s cheek. Without an answer Punz’s eyes cloud up and tears creep down his face to fall upon dreams mask. Dream sits up to address the situation. Punz holds himself as tears more freely flow down his face, quivering as if he’s cold. Dream removes his mask and throws it aside.   
“ what’s the matter?” Dream grasps both of Punz’s cheeks to see him face to face. Punz can look Dream in the eyes, his green eyes, speckled with brown resembling the mix of mud and grass the earth is made of.   
“ my Aphrodite it pains me to see you like this, what makes you so sad?” Dream wipes away the tears that stain punz’s cheeks.   
“ ‘my Aphrodite’ I’m not the one you love...I’m not the one you desire” punz looks away from Dream. The pain in his heart wrenches as he can see Dream’s face full confusion.   
“What should make you assume that? I love you, you are my universe” Dream tries to look into the eyes of the man infront of him.  
“I am no such thing, you have devoted your time,love, and reputation to another, some one who you love more” punz has known for a long time that he was only a side piece to Dream, yet that feeling of euphoria, being amongst a god, pushes him on. Dream pushes punz’s face into his own pulling him into a kiss, no matter how much punz’s knows he’s in the wrong he melts into it and let’s dream explore his mouth. He lets Dream take his breath away. Dream guides punz down laying him on his back as he climbed atop of him. Once they separate Dream moves down to punz’s neck.   
“ in moments like this do you think of George, do you wish I were him?” Punz moans as Dream sucks and bruises his sensitive neck.   
“I wouldn’t dare to think of anyone but the boy in-front of me” Dream purs into punz’s neck eliciting a moan from the man under him. Dream positions his knee in-between punz’s legs rubbing against his bulge.   
“Ohhh dream..” punz huffs out, slinging his arm around Dreams neck. The top male leaves marks all down the smallers neck, leaving a trail equivalent to a galaxy. Using his free hand dream reaches down and slowly palms the bulge punz is sporting.   
“Mmm-Dream, please...” punz laces his fingers in Dream’s dirty brown locks. Dream carefully removed punz’s pants and underwear. Instinctively punz ruts into the air chasing the contact.   
“Hold on my dear” dream took two of his fingers and coated them in his saliva before circling punz’s entrance. Punz rutted up again trying to find any kind of relief.   
“Dream, please, hurry” punz wined from the slight tease. Dream smiled and leaned down to kiss punz while inserting his first finger. Dream explored punz’s mouth feeling the grooves of his teeth. The smaller man moaned into the others mouth. Dream quickly added a second finger and started scissoring punz loose. Punz disconnected their kiss as he gasped when Dream hit his prostate.   
“ Dream now please, mm ready “ punz slightly squirmed looking for more relief. Dream pulls out his fingers and sits up, reaching for the bedside drawer. Punz whines wanting more contact. Dream rummages through the drawer pulling out a small bottle of lube, unbuckling his pants he pulls down his pants and underwear enough to expose his dick to the cold air of the room. He pops open the lid of the small bottle and covered his dick with the lube giving himself a few pumps.   
“Dream please..” punz watched with hungry eyes as Dream once again crawled on top of him. Dream lined himself up with punz then slowly pushed in.   
“Mmmm Dream..” punz’s back arched as he gripping the others back. Once Dream was fully inside he slowly rocked his hips inside the smaller.   
“ love you..” dreams whispers into punz’s ear.   
“ dream.. please move” punz held onto Dream more as His thrusts started to solidifie.   
“ahhhh...Ahh” strings of moans fell past punz’s mouth as Dream’s slow thrusts speed up, hitting his prostate every time. Dream space keep picking up speed the longer they went on. Punz looked into dreams eyes, they longed into each others eyes as their lips met. Dream quickly deepened their kiss to the point of possibly bruising punz’s lips. Punz’s small whined and moans were muffled into Dream’s breath taking kiss.   
“Mm close.. “ Dream huffed into punz lips.   
“Mhmm” punz moaned out a response, far too gone to actually respond. Dreams thrusts became more erratic as he looked for the friction he needed to finish. Dreams head rested into the crook of punz’s neck, breathing into his sensitive skin, causing the smaller to shiver. Punz clung onto Dream as his thrust get rough. Dream lightly kissed punz neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he buries himself deep into punz coming inside of him. Dream uses a free hand to wrap around punz’s still hard dick. Punz slowly begins to rut himself into dreams hand, causing dreams dick to lightly graze against his prostate.   
“Ohhhh-my god- Dreammm” punz cried out as he fastened his own pace, overstimulating his prostate to the point he cums onto Dream’s hand and his own stomach. Dream pulls own of punz followed by globs of his cum spilling out the smaller, eliciting a whine from him.   
“You’re so beautiful” Dream spoke against punz’s neck sucking on the forming marks. Dream pulls back to look face to face with his lover. Punz’s face shows how disoriented he is from prior activity’s. Dream kisses punz on the cheek then stands up, getting a bath ready.   
Both punz and Dream sat in the bath soaking in the warm water.   
“My love, you still seem so sad?” Dream looks at punz who appears to space off looking into the water. Punz looks up to meet Dream’s gaze.   
“Im very happy my lord, I’m just tired” a plain smile covers his true feelings as he sinks into the water bit more.   
“My stars and moon, I must be off but I love you” dream stands and kisses punz for a last time before exiting and getting dressed. Punz’s fake smile hide his feelings as he hears his room door open and shut, instantly everything felt colder. Punz silently got up from the bath, drained the bath and dried himself off. Punz put on a random set of pajamas more than likely not matching. He slips into his bed, alone and he can only think about the warm of another human which he craves as he curls into himself and muffle his own cries. The night is long as he’s sleepless for hours more until he wears himself out and into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie two posts one night! These are getting short now but I also don’t know what to write. Punz x Dream is something I never see and I’m very bored so :] kudos are liked


End file.
